narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asura (Kai)
. |affiliations=Takamagahara (Kaiser) |relationship=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Ω kaiser Σ) ~Father, Indra (Kais)~Brother, Sōzetsuhana~Sister, Godai Sennin~Son |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Asura () also know as the Senju Clan Ancestor is the elder son of the Sage of the Six Paths. Like his brother stated that he is alive and well within the high levels of Takamagahara Background He inherited the Sage's "body" — life force and physical energy — and believed that love was the key to peace. When the Sage was on his deathbed, he selected the younger brother to carry on his dreams of peace for the ninja world. The , believing he should have been chosen, fought him to try and claim what he felt he deserved. The descendants of the elder brother, who would become the , would continue this fight with the younger brother's descendants, who would become the . Personality He believed that love was the ultimate key to peace, and loved his father greatly as well. In truth Asura is an outgoing, sarcastic, and eccentric man to put it simply. Asura has always been known to be an outgoing man, ever since he was a kid. He would chat, flirt, joke, and tease anybody that he was close to. A rather popular child, he was known for his intelligence as well as his outgoing persona. He was, and is, a very social person to just about anyone whether it be his own father, his family, or even an enemy. He is also known for his sarcastic attitude and joking personality. Asura can never pass up a good joke to tell, and normally his are pretty good to say the least. His vast mind allows him to remember just about anything he's ever known, making him very memorable and intelligent all at once. He generally can make sarcastic remarks that make others laugh while the victim is standing there dumbfounded and trying to figure out what is funny and why the others are laughing. A more sentimental part of his personality though is his eccentricity. He doesn't necessarily adore money in particular, but very wealthy objects such as gear and artifacts. On occasions, Asura will be quite depressed for a day's time, sometimes shorter other times longer. Appearance He has short spiky hair with two locks of hair wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face in a similar manner to his brother. He also wore what seemed to be a with markings on the sides but no symbol on the metal piece. Abilities Physical and Chakra Prowess Asura inherited his father's incredible life force and physical energy, and also fought using a shakujō which he was presumably skilled at wielding. A interesting ability of his, it that his body is able to passively absorb as well as produce . Summoning Five Divine Animals Sage Mode Asura is stated as being the user as well as the creator of that is known as Sage Mode today, as well as its most powerful user. Unlike most who use currently use sage mode, who have learned it from an animal resulting in a specific variant. Being its source, Asura is not limited to one variant of the mode and is able to not only switch between them, but combine them as well. Five Animal - Five Element Fist Dual Force, Sediment Dragon Is one of the five unique sage fighting style Asura developed by watching his animal Chiryu (地竜,Earth Dragon). Upon using this style, his arms and legs become covered in scales and his eyes reflects the eyes of Chiryu. When using this, Asura attack with a mixture of hard and soft strikes. In addition he posses the strength of the earth, being able to break stones with ease. Shifting Flow, Water Serpent Is one of the five unique sage fighting style Asura developed by watching his animal Suihebi (水蛇,Water Snake). Upon using this style, no physical change is notable other then his eyes reflects the eyes of Suihebi. Like the Dual Force, Sediment Dragon, this style forces to, mixing hard and soft strikes. However unlike it, when using this style, Asura is able to apply these effect to his body, Being able to tense up his body or allow it to soften in order to allow energy to pas though his body without harming him. Exploding Force, Blazing Tiger Is one of the five unique sage fighting style Asura developed by watching his animal Okibitora (燠火虎,Blazing Fire Tiger). Upon using this style, his arms and legs become covered in fur and he grows claws, his eyes reflects the eyes of Okibitora. Upon using this style, he attacks in a rapid motion, then retreats before attacking again. He is known to be the fastest in this form, being able to attack in the blink of an eye. Endless Bust, Iron Leopard Is one of the five unique sage fighting style Asura developed by watching his animal Tetsuhyou (鉄豹,Iron Leopard). Upon using this style, his arms and legs become covered in silver fur and his eyes reflects the eyes of Tetsuhyou. This style is know to be his most used, as it is able to defend against multiple attack while attacks. When attacking, Asura will jump back a great distance before charging and ramming the opponent. The defense of this style comes into play when Asura flows his chakra or natural energy into the fur. This causes it to harden, mimicking the strength of iron. Gentle Balance, Natural Crane Is one of the five unique sage fighting style Asura developed by watching his animal Honzentsuru (本然鶴,). Upon using this style, no change is notable other then his eyes reflects the eyes of Honzentsuru. This style is stated as being his most used, and uses balance and grace to dodge attack was well as direct them. Trivia * As the younger brother was born with the "willpower" of the Sage of the Six Paths and desired peace, it may be possible that 's " " refers to this. Similarly his brother's descendants rose to oppose this, inheriting the " ". * Like his father, he wielded a shakujō in battle. His choice of weapon could represent his desire for love and peace while his brother's choice of a sword could symbolise his lust for power. .